


The casual

by Shyvixy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Casual sex mentioned, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Sex mentioned, finbela, voilence mentioned breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyvixy/pseuds/Shyvixy
Summary: Timo knew it was a bad Idea, but he just couldn't resist. I'm very bad at summaries. very short one shot might write more on it later but this is it for right now
Relationships: finland/belarus
Kudos: 4





	The casual

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of casual sex in this. if that's not something you'd be interested in reading then I would click away. Other than that it's pretty tame.

Timo held her. He watched as she slept next to him. He sighed thinking of all the trouble he was going to be in if they caught. ‘This was a bad idea’ he thought to himself and she snuggled closer. 

Natalya was beautiful sure, but her brother was dangerous

. He had a reputation around town for being cruel.

Timo had heard all the rumors and even saw a few incidents himself, and yet and still he had slept with her.

He leaned his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling for a moment only looking down when he felt her stir. 

She looked up with him with those steel eyes that caught his attention in the first place.

“Good morning,” he whispered with a low growl from being asleep not too long ago himself. 

She looked at him for a moment before realization hit her. 

“Wait…. That wasn’t a dream….” She said slowly.

“Nope,” he said relaxing a bit when she smiled a bit.

“Did you at least have fun?” he asked in a playful tone.

She answered by rubbing her face on his chest holding him tighter.

“I’m guessing that means yes?” he asked brushing a bit of hair from her face.

He might be afraid of her brother, but that didn’t mean she didn’t deserve to at least have some time to wake up and be treated like she was a treasure in that time. After all, that’s how he saw her.   
He’d been watching her for years, ever since her and her family moved into the small Karelian town four years earlier. He had been seventeen at the time and she had been sixteen.   
She was odd… always staring off and having conversations with seemingly no one.

He’d watched her. A few times he had gotten the courage up to talk to her.

Every time he did though her brother would threaten him.

That’s why he was scared. 

If talking to Natalya meant getting beat with a metal pipe, he could only imagine what having sex with her would result in.

They heard footsteps in the hallway.

Timo froze.

Natalya must have noticed this because she placed her hand on his chest and rubbed it softly.

“It’s probably my sister.

Ivan is off visiting family back in Moscow,” she said softly placing a kiss on his shoulder.

That did it. 

He felt a knot in his stomach.

This was supposed to be casual, no strings attached.

Now he was beginning to wonder if it was the same for her.

“Natalya… how do you feel about me?” he asked looking down at her trying to keep his voice down.

“Well, I like you, but I know you’d prefer to end up with a man…. And I suppose I accept that….”

He heard slight disappointment in her voice.

It was true.

Sure, he was Bisexual, but he preferred men more. 

“You suppose?” Timo asked listening at the footsteps grown closer.

“I can’t force you to stay with me. That’s a fact of life that Ivan can’t seem to grasp.

You can make people stay.

I would just be happy if you’d let me come to your house and be with you from time to time,” she said looking up at him.

“I guess I could be satisfied if you hold me like this afterwards…” she smiled. 

“This is nice,” she snuggled in closer.

“Yeah… I get that a lot.” Timo said with a smile. 

He could still hear a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

“I tell you what,” he rubbed his thumb on her chin.

“You can come to my house whenever, regardless of ties.

Not just for sex. I could just hold you.

If you need to go somewhere just to escape life for an hour or two,” he smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

She smiled. “I’d like that Timo,” she said smiling as she laid her head lower on his chest and started to dose again.


End file.
